The Skylands
The floating Isles above the clouds ...Might I say...It is perhaps the most fairy tale place I ever ventured in block story. And, it's pretty boring up here. The things that is worth your attention In the skylands, there are many things to see and plunder. Namely: #Sapphire blocks (A tons of em! Grab your pickaxe quick and mine em! Don't worry they are unlimited.) #Sandstone #Water #Sand #Leaves #Apples #Woods #Clear Stones #Flowers #Angel Goblins (They are really powerful) #Wren (A type of fat birds with midnight black feathers) #Bobcats #Wizard #Dragon Bat (they might look scary but they are actually weak!) #Ashkore (I really really hate this ugh....It spawns frequently at night) #Cryptonite ore (Below the skylands,make sure you are hovering so you can mine them.) #Gold ore (Same as cryptonite ores) #clouds (Nice to see,Nice to hold,If you fall,Nones responsible!) #Forgotten bushes? (NO! I DONT SEE ANY!!!) Methods of transportation #By using a saddle, find and eagle and mount on it(By tapping the eagle in close range.) If you accidentally hit your eagle(By swiping your finger...)Don't worry, mounted eagles don't receive any damage. This is one of the best transport method since you can ride the eagle for infinite amount of time and saves up mana. #By flying. Get up on the highest tree. The minimum supplies that you require will be 10 mana potions. Just be brave, look up at the sky, press the flight button then go up until you see the clouds. This is the first method for me to get there. Be patient, once you found it you will be happy. #By teleportation, Bring a bed with you and use one of the two methods to get there and place it. Name the place for your bed then use the teleporter. Danger Zone Do not go to this place at night because it is a very dangerous and empty place. If you happened to mine for some kryptonite, klorium riding and eagle and receives damage...look around and dive down fast!!! It must be Ashkore and its evening! Don't be upset if you found this place don't have what you may have expected. Because I was expecting a castle made by forgotten stones! Yet, to no avail...the skylands are just repeating grasslands and the most highest record I travelled there are 13 levels of skylands. Just pick up some souvenirs like a sapphire block perhaps? So you can keep it as a souvenir that you have travelled to the skylands without any regrets. Revenge Ashkore, the electric dragon who breathes lightning streams at friendly units is not to be trifled with! Yes, unlike its brethen(Ice and Magma dragon)Ashkore is considered as a boss battle hostile creature. Boasting 4000+~6000+ Hp and a malevolent breath of lightning will reduce any unwary or underprepared adventurers(you) to nothing! Its easy to get a gameover when battling Ashkore if you make a wrong move,I would suggest wearing a full set of warrior armor with saw shield and an angelic sword to kill ashkore......I'm sorry, you have to kill the insanely Tentaclon to get the angelic sword by chance or complete Aaron's quests. Well then, you ask how do I managed to get a picture of Ashkore having a nap? Well I cheated! I killed it with a one hit K.O using a longsword! Heh,I feel a great despair when Ted tells me to kill Tentaclon. So, after a month I decided to MLG Ashkore by downloading some apple on googoobutt...I realized my secret about deafeating Ashkore in one shot has been leaked...oops! A note on battling Ashkore:since Ashkore is flying, it can get near you very quick unless you upgraded your movement stats. Using magic and sword or any other weapons provided still do not make this battle any easier. So,bring at least 300+ Hp potions just to be safe. WHAT? 300+ POTIONS ARE YOU CRA-- Yes, there is a certain mob who always drops 9+amounts of hp potions namely Barlog. If you can't defeat Barlog, then you have a long way to have a fair battle with Ashkore. Category:Biomes